Évolution
by Ilunae
Summary: Iida était très fier de ses camarades de classe.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Iiyama, Bakudeku et Seroroki.

* * *

Le rôle de délégué impliquait beaucoup de responsabilités. Yaoyorozu et lui étaient le lien entre les élèves et professeurs. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Ils devaient montrer l'exemple à tous leurs camarades.

Iida devait dire qu'il était ravi de travailler avec Yaoyorozu. Sa camarade avait toujours été très sérieuse et, elle faisait bien son travail. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de leur classe.

Elle était aussi toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle donnait des cours de soutien aux élèves qui étaient en difficultés. Avec elle, ils avaient tous réussi à remonter leurs notes. Ils avaient donc tous de grandes chances de réussir leur année.

Iida avait aussi toujours fait très attention à leurs camarades de classe. Il avait donc pu voir à quel point ils avaient tous évolué depuis. Tout le monde avait beaucoup travaillé pour réaliser leur rêve. Il était vraiment très fier d'eux.

Pour certains, leur évolution avait été plus que spectaculaire. Todoroki en était un parfait exemple. Au début de sa première année, il ne voulait parler à personne.

"Je suis pas là pour faire ami-ami !" avait-il dit une fois à Kaminari.

Il pensait aussi qu'il devait devenir un héro en utilisant qu'une partie de son alter. Puis, il avait fini par se remettre en question grâce à quelque chose que lui avait dit Midoriya.

Il avait commencé à utiliser ses flammes pendant les combats. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui mais, il avait tenu bon. Il s'était entraîné très dur et, il contrôlait très bien son alter désormais.

Todoroki était aussi devenu beaucoup plus sociable qu'avant. Il avait commencé par s'ouvrir aux autres et, à passer plus de temps avec eux. Il s'était fait pas mal d'amis. Depuis quelques temps, il sortait avec Sero et, tout avait l'air de bien se passer entre eux.

Il manquait toujours de tact et, mettait les pieds dans le plat mais, cela faisait rire tout le monde. Iida était donc très fier de pouvoir dire que c'était son ami.

Il y avait aussi Uraraka. En entrant à Yuei, son amie voulait devenir une héroïne pour gagner de l'argent et venir en aide à sa famille. Avec le temps, elle avait compris qu'elle voulait sauver les gens. Elle avait aussi trouver son propre style et, gagné beaucoup de confiance en elle.

Bakugou avait aussi beaucoup changé. Iida se souvenait encore de leur premier jour de classe où il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas mettre ses pieds sur la table.

"La ferme extra !"

A cette époque, Bakugou méprisait tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas travailler avec leurs camarades et pensait qu'il devait tout faire, tout seul. Il les appelait tous par des surnoms et, refusait de retenir leurs noms.

Il avait fini par apprendre à coopérer avec ses camarades. Il avait appris à leur faire confiance. Ce qui était quelque chose de très important pour devenir un héro. Ils seraient amenés à travailler en équipe plus tard.

Il y avait toujours quelques progrès à faire au niveau de son attitude. Il appelait toujours les gens avec des surnoms bizarres et, il avait toujours son sale caractère. Bakugou était cependant beaucoup moins hostile envers les autres. Il s'entendait assez bien avec tout le monde dans leur classe.

Sa relation avec Midoriya avait aussi beaucoup évolué. Au début de leur première année, Bakugou et son ami d'enfance avaient été en très mauvais termes. Iida ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais, ils s'étaient évités pendant un long moment.

Cela n'avait pas empêché Midoriya de partir à son secours quand ce dernier avait été enlevé. Iida avait tout fait pour le faire changer d'avis mais, il n'avait pensé qu'à le sauver. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il continuait de le voir comme son ami. Iida avait donc choisi d'accompagner le groupe pour les empêcher de se mettre en danger.

Peu de temps après cela, les deux s'étaient battus en plein milieu de la nuit. Encore un autre manquement au règlement. Cela s'était toutefois calmé entre eux après cela. Ce combat avait donc eu du bon dans un sens.

Ils avaient recommencé à se parler et, ils s'entraînaient même ensemble. Iida était très content de savoir qu'ils avaient fini par se réconcilier. Midoriya était un ami important pour lui et, il voulait le voir heureux. S'il avait choisi de l'être avec Bakugou, il ne pouvait que respecter son choix.

Midoriya avait aussi beaucoup évolué. Avant, il passait son temps à se sacrifier pour les autres. Cela lui avait valu de nombreux séjour à l'infirmerie. Au point que Recovery Girl avait refusé de le soigner avec son alter.

Depuis, il contrôlait beaucoup mieux son alter et, ne se blessait plus aussi souvent. Il avait appris à faire plus attention à lui. Ce qui était aussi quelque chose de primordial pour être un héro. C'était aussi un grand soulagement pour tous ses amis. Ils n'avaient plus à le voir se casser les os tout le temps.

Aoyama était aussi un autre élève qui avait beaucoup évolué. Avant, il avait toujours eu tendance à rester seul dans son coin.

"Je suis trop brillant pour me mêler aux autres !" avait été son excuse préférée lors de leur première année à Yuei.

Il s'était senti très seul cependant. Comme il avait toujours eu l'air d'aller bien, cela n'avait pas été facile à voir. Iida avait donc été surpris quand il avait appris qu'Aoyama voulait faire partie intégrante de la classe.

"Tu as toujours fait partie de la classe !" lui avait-il dit ce jour-là.

Depuis, Aoyama parlait beaucoup plus avec leurs camarades. Il était devenu ami avec Midoriya. Iida ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il tenait à gaver leur ami de fromage. Il avait préféré ne pas lui poser de question.

En tout cas, il était très fier de son petit ami. Lui aussi avait appris à travailler en équipe. Il ne doutait pas qu'il deviendrait un très grand héro, comme tous les autres.

"Le monde va bientôt voir à quel point je scintille !" dit Aoyama qui se tenait devant le miroir, les bras grand écartés.

Iida pouffa de rire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais et, c'était très bien comme ça.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
